


to hear your voice

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Elippo, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Soft Girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ele and Eva talk over the phone during quarantine and miss each other deeply.
Relationships: Eva Brighi/Eleonora Sava
Kudos: 4





	to hear your voice

“Pronto?”

"Ele!"

“Eva! How are you?”

"Much better now. I’m dying a little stuck at home all day and I miss you."

"I miss you too, very much. How are things with your mother now?"

"Tough. At least she’s distracted with work."

"Ah, I’m sorry to hear it."

"Don’t be, I'm relieved there’s some distraction for her. For the times we don’t spend fighting."

"Just keep out of her way as much as possible."

"Yeah, I am…"

"You'll get through it." 

"How is Filo?"

"Okay, I think he’s lonely too. "

"I can imagine. Is he still talking to Elia?"

"Every day as far as I can see."

"That’s nice."

"It’s so funny, he can’t stop blushing."

"Like brother like sister then."

"Ha, stop it."

"When this is over we can spend a whole afternoon in bed."

"Eva – "

"Okay okay. I can almost see you now. Flushed and adorable."

"Well I would be okay with it. The plan you suggested."

"I’m glad. We’re very overdue for kisses and hugs."

"Filippo is grinning at me from the other side of the room."

"Good. Tell him your girlfriend is the best in the world."

"It’s so difficult not to see you."

"I know. I think about you all the time."

"Me too."

"This is the hardest time we'll go through. At least, it's got to be right?"

"I hope so."

"Shall we Skype later?"

"I’d love to."

"Then I can see your pretty smile again."

"Aw. And I can see that red hair which you haven’t brushed in ages."

"You know me so well."

"I do."

"I’m cooking risotto tonight in your honour you know? Except I’m adding some beautiful white wine of course."

"That sounds good. Remember the – "

"The butter, yes."

"And?"

"Uhm…"

"I hope you have a recipe."

"What kind of future wife would I be without a good risotto recipe?"

"You’re so cute."

"Hmm." 

"Thanks for calling me, it was nice to hear your voice again."

"For me too. We’ll be together again, and I won't let you go."

"I’ll call you tonight."

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Ciao, my lovely."

"Speak soon, ciao."

**Author's Note:**

> sunflowerchaos.tumblr.com


End file.
